<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Asking (you out) by venusiaries</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243704">Just Asking (you out)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusiaries/pseuds/venusiaries'>venusiaries</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avengers Academy (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, First Dates, M/M, Tsum Tsums, arcade date</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:00:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusiaries/pseuds/venusiaries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve forgets to tell Tony that their trip to the arcade is, in fact, a date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2020 Captain America/Iron Man Holiday Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Asking (you out)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchmoremajestic/gifts">muchmoremajestic</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>first of all, thank you to Jaz the absolute light of my life for helping me brainstorm what to draw for this. She has the biggest brain, and I am so, so grateful to have been lent one of the many cells that inhabit it.</p><p>second, thank you to the mods of this event, both for organizing it in the first place and for giving me an extension because i'm literally a wreck. *blows a kiss to the sky*</p><p>To my giftee, I really hope you like this! I ended up reverting to my old style for this work, just to see if i could still pull it off. I ended up getting waaay too invested in lining it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>